CazologyV2
Caz is a castaway from Survivor: China. |Tribe Wins: = 5 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 5 |Loyalties: = ashszoke |Alliances: = Izel's Side Alliance }} Biography Coming into the game, Caz was picked to join the Gaoshan tribe, but Caz wasn't a fan of the people he's playing with. He was worried that Alex and Air would come after him for being a good player in other longterms (a situation he usually finds himself in), and either didn't know much about the others, or was annoyed with the others. Caz struggled to find the Hidden Immunity Idol, due to how little there was to search in Gaoshan's island. Caz knew he was on the bottom of the totem pole, and that motivated him to keep trying. Plus, Alex was throwing Caz's name out, saying he had the idol already, putting even more pressure on him. If he found it, he would not tell a soul. After Gaoshan lost the first immunity challenge, Caz at first wanted to work with River despite her blunder in the challenge, but after hearing she was close to Phlaire, he decided against it, knowing it wouldn't be him going. Caz then met Ash, who was also near the bottom, and the two of them became allies. Suddenly, Phlaire decided to make an alliance with herself, Alex and Caz, and it annoyed him because he and Alex were enemies. However, he couldn't tell Phlaire that, and he decided if being part of the alliance would help him get further in the game, he was all for it. He felt he could try getting close to Vapor too, as Vapor didn't know him very well in other groups. Gaoshan never lost a challenge again, with Caz getting praise for being a great help in them. However, Caz didn't have much of a chance to continue searching, as the rest of the tribe wanted to chat. After winning the blindfold challenge as the caller, Caz realized he might be doing too well for his own good, so for the future he decided to try and keep the spotlight off of him. He later lost trust in Vapor after he called him out for looking for an idol after the session as if it were a crime, but Phlaire proved loyal, and Caz hoped to use that. Caz was torn about telling Phlaire he didn't trust Alex, because he didn't want to jeopardize his and Ash's allegiance. However, after making Phlaire think Ash had an idol, Phlaire wanted to make an alliance of three with herself, Caz and Ash. Caz thought this was perfect, as he knew he could work with those two. He prayed if a tribe swap happened he could stay with them and get away from Alex and Air. A tribe swap occurred on Day 12. Caz was put on the new Xiamen tribe, and to his dismay, Air and Alex joined him, along with Bob, Mustard, Yoshi and Cleo. It was almost the worst case scenario (Vapor wasn't on the tribe). To his luck, his tribe won the challenge, keeping him safe, but he loses Baller on the other tribe, who he thought would be an easy goat. Bob then comes to talk to Caz, and Caz decided to tell Bob that the two of them will be targeted for their physical strength, and Bob realizes he's right. He, Bob, Yoshi and Alex would talk in a group chat, giving Caz an option if he decided to make it an alliance. Xiamen loses the next challenge, and Caz knew he was in trouble. He hadn't had enough time to talk to his new tribemates, but he tried his hardest to get to know them as his life in the game was literally on the line. At Tribal Council, Caz, Bob and Yoshi voted for Cleo, but despite Caz's efforts, it wasn't enough. Caz was voted out 4-3 due to fears of his strategic game. Category:S7 Cast Category:S7 Pre-jury Category:13th Place